1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion sensors, and in particularly to a Z-axis accelerometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accelerometers have wide applications such as for inertial navigation systems, automotive safety, and missile control. Z-axis accelerometers can be used to control side air bags, vehicles and multi-axis sensing systems. Normally, z-axis accelerometers are fabricated using bulk micro-machined technology.
According to various operating mechanisms, several types of Z-axis accelerometers such as piezoresistive type accelerometers, piezoelectric type accelerometers, capacitive type accelerometers, thermal type accelerometers and tunneling current type accelerometers have been developed.